


Life As We Know It

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles. The first sentence has an ascending number of words in it and each one starts with the last word in the previous first sentence.  I tried to write about an assortment of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As We Know It

Strange. Ronon didn't know what to think of these two aliens he'd tied up in the cave. They looked harmless enough but he'd learned quickly that the most fragile of vines was probably the one that was going to try choking him to death if he got too close. He'd go through their bags and, depending on what he found there, he might let them live.

~~~

Strange lights. As he looked over the computer monitors, Rodney knew that he only had seconds to figure out what the problem was before someone asked him what he thought they should do. The answer wasn't coming to him this time but he was already prepared for the first few sentences of bluster until his brain kicked in and everything made sense. He just had to hold on for three sentences. Four, tops. This was what he lived for. Thankfully, he was getting really good at the bluster.

~~~

Lights flared on. Just when she got used to the light, it flickered off again. The intensity of the light, when it was on, made the darkness all the more bitter but there was nothing Jennifer could do about it. This operation was touch-and-go as it was. If she gave into the fear that this gnawing at her stomach, something would go wrong and she didn't want that kind of stress added to this already tense situation. "Nancy, I need that light over here. Don't move it when the lights turn back on. Just keep it here so I can see when they go back out again. Ted, find me some more suture thread. We're going in without technology and I don't want to run out if he starts bleeding. And Ronon," she said to the unconscious man on her operating table, "I would appreciate it if you'd stop picking the most inopportune times to get hurt."

~~~

On top for once. John couldn't help but smile every time he thought about his promotion. A couple of years ago, he didn't think he'd get out of the Air Force without some sort of stain on his record that would haunt him forever and now... now just about everyone he passed wanted to salute him. It was heady for a man who had spent most of his life being ignored. It meant little, though. Soon everyone would forget the honor and go about their everyday lives. Saluting was the last thing he wanted anyone to be thinking of when they were in the middle of a battle for their lives. The extra bar on his uniform, the one that hung in his closet for God knew what occasion, didn't change anything. He was still John Sheppard and this was his city. He would fight for it with his last breath.

~~~

Once more into the breach. Teyla took a deep breath, trying not to let the pressure get to her. She'd grown up knowing that she would have to fight to keep her people safe but this... this was different. She wasn't just fighting for Athos but for a whole galaxy. Several galaxies, in fact. It felt odd to have that kind of weight on her shoulders but she wasn't bearing it alone. Over her shoulder, she found first John and then Ronon with her eyes. In front of her was Rodney, leading them through the dense jungle with the strange navigation equipment he was giddy about being able to use. Together, they could do anything. She smiled because this team... this family, really, was all that she'd ever wanted and now that she had it, she would fight whatever came at her to keep them safe. It didn't matter if the outcome affected the Athosians or Earth. All that mattered was that her boys came home safe.

~~~

"Breach the wall," Lorne shouted loud. He knew his team wouldn't let him down. Just a few more feet and they would be able to get to the gate. Their safety wasn't the only thing that he was worried about. The information they carried with them would be vital for this mission and if they didn't make it through, he feared that Atlantis wouldn't hold out. "Fight for it. Fight for every inch of ground. We have to make it through." He was only telling them what they were telling themselves. With a yell, he led them forward.

~~~

Loud sounds didn't bother Torren at night. He'd slept through explosions and gun-fire and attacks of every kind. He was an amazing little boy, never making much of a peep in the face of danger. Why, Teyla wondered, could he face down dangers without a single tear but Mr. Woolsey couldn't come within a few feet of him without the little boy loosing his calm? The only crying attacks he ever had were when the leader of the Atlantis expedition came near. He held on to Ronon or Teyla or John, burying his face in their chest until the danger passed. Then he was all smiles again.

~~~

Night fell softly over the water surrounding Atlantis. Of all the times of day, Carson loved this time the most. The light on this world was different than anything he'd ever seen on Earth but he liked the difference. "Just a few more seconds," he whispered, his hand out to stop the footsteps that were threatening his peace. When the water turned gun-metal gray and the sky darkened to indigo, he turned around to smile at Elizabeth. "Sorry about that. I canna get enough of sunsets here."

~~~

Atlantis knew that John wouldn't be with her forever. Every day with him was like a gift. As he strode through her halls, head held high and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, she followed his progress with brighter lights to show him just how much he meant to her. She wondered if he understood what his gift meant because he seemed to take it for granted. Those brighter lights often seemed to irritate him so that he'd ask for them to be lowered. Someday he would leave and he would have to take what light was offered. She wondered if he would miss her then.

~~~

Forever was a curious thing to actually think of now. Ronon stared out over the curious world they called Earth. Even though the Wraith were coming here, this moment was full of peace and contentment. He had his team. He had, surprisingly, Amelia. In this moment, he had everything. Compared to four years ago, his life was just about perfect. Just about. Turning to Amelia, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Before he could straighten up, she turned her face toward his and captured his lips with hers. This kiss was better than any he'd had since that explosion took his Melena from him. Yes. Perfect.


End file.
